Bimbo Pony x Male Reader Lemon
by LoganSenpai00
Summary: A bimbo tf story I came up with


The art above is NOT mine.

Your quirk is to create unpenetrable barriers around an object or person including yourself.

Y/N POV

It was chaos. The entire U.A. was in chaos because an outbreak was turning every female in the U.A. into cock hungry, blonde bimbo's. Apparently from what I have heard from the other students is that Momo Yaoyorozu from 1-A was the first to get hit by a dart that had the serum that caused the transformation. After her transformation was finished, she then proceeded to her quirk to mass produce those darts as the bimbo's went out and started to infect the other remaining females in the U.A. So that brings us to the situation I'm in right now. Right now, the disaster is just beginning and I along with my fellow 1-B classmates are in our class when we suddenly hear moaning and a LOT of giggling. Our teacher Vlad went to check what the commotion was and as soon as he left the class room, he was pounced on by a couple of already bimbofied students. To all of our shock and somewhat horror, a few more females who were bimbofied. They charged at Yui, Reiko, Ibara and Setsuna with the darts in their hands. They managed to prod the girls with the darts even though they tried to escape. After most of the girls got done changing they proceeded to jump on any guy that was close to them before fucking them. Kendo tried to stop the bimbo's from reaching her, Pony and Kinoko by using her quirk to keep them at bay. This only caused her doom as she was poked in one of her enlarged hands. Knowing what would happen, I ran to the two remaining girls but before I could put a barrier around the three of us, Kinoko was grabbed by a bimbo Ibara's vines as she brought to her. Knowing that it was too late for her, I proceeded to put the barrier around Pony and I. "What about Kinoko?!" Pony said worriedly. "It's too late for her. Come on, we need to get out of here!" I said to her.

We quickly ran out of the class room into the halls to try and find the exit. As we were running, we witnessed some things. We saw some female students transforming into bimbo's who then proceeded to either pleasure themselves, each other or any unfortunate(A/N: I say fortunate :P ) guy that tries to flee. We proceeded to continue moving on until we saw a nearby bathroom to hide in. "Over there! We can hide in there until help arrives!" Pony whisper-shouted as we both made a break for it. We got to the bathroom and after looking around to make sure we weren't followed. I disabled the barrier around us so I could open the door. When the door opened we quickly rushed in and shut and locked the we checked the stalls just in case there weren't any bimbofied students hiding in them. After checking the last one with Pony hiding behind me, which there was no one in the stalls, thankfully. "Y/N, what's going on with the girls?" Pony said. "I don't know. All I heard was that it's some kind of serum or chemical in those darts that is changing the girls into those...bimbo's." As we sat in the bathroom waiting for the chaos to die down so we can escape, all we could her was the moaning coming from the girls who changed out in the halls. After a few minutes had passed, I decided to stretch my legs a bit.

As I was stretching, I noticed something sticking out of the side of Pony's ass other than her tail. "Pony, what's that?" I said while pointing at the familiar looking object. She then put her hand to where I was pointing, felt the object and pulled it off of her butt. When our eyes saw what it was, our eyes both widened. All that would come out of my mouth was a quiet "Oh no...". Pony then grew a scared look on her face as she knew what her fate would be. "Y-Y/N, I don't want to turn into some dick thirsty bimbo." she said worriedly. I quickly brought her into a hug to calm her down. "Pony, I don't know when it will affect you but we've been friends for a long time. So if you do become like...you know, I'll be here for you all the way." I said while smiling warmly at her. "Thanks Y/N, that means a lot coming from you as she teared up a little as she hugged me with me returning her embrace. All of a sudden, her eyes widen as she let out a low moan. "Ah, it's starting!" she moaned as her transformation began. The first part of her transformation started as her ass was the first to change. It slowly started to inflate as the chemical flowed through her body. Her ass continued to grow causing the bottom part of her uniform to start to tear as her growing derriere strained against the fabric.

Then there was a loud tear as the bottom part of her uniform gave away to her large ass. Once that was over the next phase of her change began. Pony then let out a louder moan as her breasts were next to grow. "A-AH! My boobs are swelling too!" she moaned as her breasts started to swell up. As her boobs were growing, a few other changes began to place at the same time. Her ears began to elongate, her little tail began to grow out some more and her blonde hair developed a pink stripe down the front. Her horns had also grown longer but only by a little bit. Her breasts continued to inflate, straining the top part of uniform until another loud rip sounded through the room signaling the rest of her uniform had been torn off from her growth. Her transformation reached the final phase as her breasts grew a small bit before eventually stopping. Her ears had also stretched out a little bit more until they looked like elf ears and finally her tail grew longer until it had also stopped elongating. With her transformation finally complete, lustful thoughts soon filled her mind as she turned her attention to me.

"Teeheehee! Care for a free pony ride?" she said full of lust with heart in her eyes as she eyed me down. Knowing that I would have to stick with her until a cure can be found, I stripped and walked up behind her while grabbing her shapely rear causing her to moan. "Oooh~, I've been waiting for this." I then positioned my dick until the tip was touching Pony's pussy before thrusting inside of her. I noticed that there was some blood trailing over my dick signaling me that I broke through her hymen but instead of showing any signs of pain, Pony simply moaned again. "Oh Y/N~. Your hard cock is feel good inside of me." she said as she grinded against me. I proceeded to thrust in and out until I developed a good pace. "Ah, Ah, Ah! God, I love this! I love you!" "Gah! I love you too, Pony!" I said as I let out a couple of moans of my own. This went on for around twenty minutes before Pony's pussy suddenly clamped down on my dick. "AH! I'M CUMMING!" she moaned out. The sensation of her vagina squeezing my dick and her juices flowing down my shaft made me let out a grunt as I reached my own climax. "Oooh~, I can feel it flowing inside of me." she cooed. I reached over and grasped her head and turning it towards me as I gave her a warm kiss. Shocked at first, Pony then gave into the kiss. She then moved us around so she was sitting in my lap. "I hope you're ready for the next round Y/N because we're gonna be here for a while." she said full of lust which caused me to blush. She then kissed me as we began our second round.

(A/N: Woof, that was a doozy to come up with but I hope you guys enjoy it.)


End file.
